This application in general relates to a structure and method for cleaning valves and manifolds in an incinerator.
Regenerative fume incinerators are known in which a combustion chamber communicates with a plurality of heat exchange chambers. Each of the plurality of heat exchange chambers alternately communicates cool "dirty" air to be cleaned into a combustion chamber, and then receives hot cleaned air from the combustion chamber. The heat exchange chambers may have separate inlet and outlet lines each containing valves. The plurality of inlet lines leading into each of the heat exchange chambers may communicate with a common inlet manifold, while the plurality of outlet lines may communicate with a common outlet manifold. The inlet and outlet valves are cyclically opened and closed such that air is directed through one chamber into the combustion chamber while air is directed outwardly of another chamber. Heat exchange structure in the chambers takes heat from the hot discharge air. Once that chamber cyclically becomes an inlet chamber, the entering cool air is heated as a preheat prior to combustion. The basic operation of such incinerators is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,806, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Such incinerators are used to remove contaminants from cool "dirty" air to be incinerated. Thus, the air passing through the flow lines toward and away from the heat exchange chambers may contain contaminants. This may lead to dried, condensed solids or other residue building up on the flow lines and valves. This is particularly true for the inlet valves and inlet flow lines. To a lesser extent the outlet lines and valves are also exposed to contaminants. It would be desirable to disclose a system which can quickly and efficiently clean the flow lines and valves.